No air
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: Gohan ha vuelto a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja tras la derrota de Majin Buu, la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque aún le quedan unos cuantos asuntos pendientes al saiyan, como, por ejemplo, declararse a cierta chica de ojos azules.
1. Capítulo 1: El Día de la Colecta

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 1: El Día de la Colecta.**

El alboroto era generalizado a la entrada de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Todos los estudiantes se movían por los bulliciosos pasillos inundados de estudiantes que, a duras penas, intentaban llegar a sus correspondientes clases antes de que la campana volviera a sonar.

Había pasado un mes desde la derrota de Majin Buu, por lo que el saiyan más fuerte de todo el universo había vuelto a su clásica rutina asistiendo a sus clases. Posiblemente, ese guerrero era la persona que más nombres tenía en toda la preparatoria, como por ejemplo: Gohan, el nerd, el sabelotodo, el chico adorable, la estrella del béisbol, el Gran Saiyaman, o el Guerrero Dorado.

Sí, solo había pasado un mes desde la derrota del monstruo rosa, por lo que Shenlong no sería llamado hasta cinco meses más tarde. Hasta entonces, los seudónimos de Gohan eran conocidos por todos los estudiantes y habitantes de Ciudad Satán.

Gohan caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, después de haber bajado las escaleras procedentes de la azotea, junto con sus amigos: Sharpner, Iresa y Videl. Esta última era alguien muy especial para Gohan… Para él, ella era la persona más importante y la que más le importaba de todo el universo, junto con su familia. Era más que obvio, tanto por profesores como alumnos, incluso por los mismísimos amigos de Gohan, que entre ambos chicos había un sentimiento completamente mutuo que superaba por completo una simple amistad. Todos los que los rodeaban se percataban al instante de la coquetería que ambos compartían pero parecía que ninguno de los dos era capaz de percibir los sentimientos del otro.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner e Iresa caminaban por el bullicio de personas camino a su salón, donde asistirían a la primera clase después del descanso, era turno de Historia. No se demoraron mucho en conseguir acceder al lugar, donde unos cuantos alumnos charlaban entre ellos, otros se encontraban sentados escribiendo y una escasa mayoría había empezado su tradicional hora de sueño mucho antes de que el profesor comenzara su lección.

Los chicos subieron los escalones rumbo a sus respectivos lugares. Lugares que se habían visto alterados desde el final del Torneo de Artes Marciales, cambiando los lugares de Iresa y Videl, por lo que la chica de ojos azules se encontraba junto a su compañero Saiyan. Todo fue una estrategia de Iresa para intentar emparejar de una vez por todas a sus amigos.

-¡Por fin viernes! – exclamó la chica de cabello rubio estirando sus brazos hacia el techo. - ¡Esta semana ha sido realmente cansada! Merezco un buen descanso. Voy a estar todo el fin de semana sin hacer nada de la Preparatoria.

-Corroboro tu idea – dijo Sharpner a su lado -. Aún queda mucho para los exámenes finales, por dos días de descanso no va pasar nada.

-Por ahora no llevamos demasiados deberes… No seáis vagos u os costará poneros al día luego – comentó Gohan al escuchar los vagos planes de sus amigos.

-Claro, cerebrito, dedicarás todo el fin de semana para estudiar y ser el campeón de los nerds – dijo Sharpner mientras reía.

-Parece que has olvidado la fuerza de Gohan, ¿verdad, Sharpner? En el torneo mostró mucho poder – comentó Iresa poniéndole ojitos de admiración a Gohan, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Deja en paz a Gohan, Shapner – espetó Videl con el ceño fruncido por el comentario de Iresa -. Lo que pasa es que le tienes enviada a Gohan por ser tan inteligente y fuerte.

-¿Yo? ¿Envidia? ¡Por favor! – dijo indignado Sharpner ligeramente avergonzado.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio en el aula, puesto que le profesor caminaba lentamente hacia su escritorio, donde dejó reposar todos sus materiales.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Antes de comenzar con mi clase, tengo que comentarles acerca de un importante evento que tendrá lugar en la Preparatoria en su próxima semana.

Todos permanecieron atentos a las palabras del profesor, hecho bastante fuera de lo normal ya que casi nadie solía escuchar las explicaciones de la clase de Historia. En esta ocasión, incluso los alumnos que estaban durmiendo, habían abierto ligeramente los ojos para enterarse de lo que se trataba ese evento.

-La semana que viene tendrá lugar "El Día de la colecta". ¿En qué consiste? Pues bien, "El Día de la colecta" es una celebración que se realiza una vez al año en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja que tiene como objetivo obtener un beneficio económico para ser destinado a buenas acciones como ONGs u orfanatos.

Con esas palabras, los que habían abiertos los ojos, decidieron volver a cerrarlos y continuar con su larga siesta diurna.

-Los alumnos podéis participar realizando diversos espectáculos, los que sean de su gusto, ya sea obras teatrales, canciones, combates… Lo que más les guste.

Un murmullo generalizado comenzó a brotar entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes quienes conversaban con sus compañeros acerca de los posibles espectáculos que estarían dispuestos a realizar.

-Profesor, ¿es obligatorio? – preguntó Sharpner desde su asiento.

-No, no es obligatorio – comentó de mala gana por la poca participación.

-¡Sharpner! ¡Es por una buena causa! ¡Claro que participarás! – le gritó Iresa a su lado, indignada por la actuación egoísta de su amigo, haciendo que el profesor asintiera con orgullo al mirarla.

-Muy bien. Vayan diciéndome ideas.

-Nosotras cantaremos una canción – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, Ángela, señalando a sus amigos mientras ponía una estúpida voz muy melosa.

Gohan miraba pensativo a la escena frente a él. ¿Obras teatrales? ¿Canciones? ¿Qué es todo es? ¡Él era un horrible actor! ¡No podía estar pasando eso!

-Oye, Gohan… - dijo Videl en un susurro.

-¿Sí? – preguntó él dejando atrás sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un combate? – le preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Un combate? ¿Tú contra mí? – le respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

-Sí, ya sé que no soy rival para ti, pero esto es un espectáculo, lo alagaremos para que lo que pague la gente merezca la pena, ¿aceptas?

-Mmmm… De acuerdo… - comenzó a decir algo indeciso el joven, hasta que Sharpner volvió a gritar.

-¡Profesor! ¡Gohan se ofrece voluntario a hacer una obra teatral! ¡Le gusta disfrazarse y es un gran actor! – gritó entre risas provocando que algunos de los alumnos allí presentes rieran también.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Son? – preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa mirando a Gohan -. No esperaba menos de usted.

-Em… - comenzó Gohan sin saber que decir -. _Maldito, Sharpner… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

-Es cierto, profesor – comentó Videl a su lado, lo que provocó que su amigo la mirara con horror-, y yo actuaré con él.

Un enorme murmullo volvió a aparecer en el aula mientras que los estudiantes se giraban para mirar a lo que ellos consideraban ya una "pareja" oficial. Se pudo escuchar entre los alumnos un "que monos son", "que linda pareja hacen", incluso algún que otro "que suerte tiene Gohan".

Los chicos se sonrojaron fuertemente al escuchar esos comentarios, pero el profesor, atento a todo lo que ocurría, decidió salvarlos dando comienzo a la clase.

-Muy bien, entonces el señor Son y la señorita Satán harán una obra teatral. Quien quiera elaborar más actuaciones debe contactar conmigo antes de que acabe este día escolar. Comencemos la clase…

…

-Accediendo a Briefsbook – informó una voz robótica procedente del ordenador de Gohan.

Las clases habían concluido y el chico se había marchado a su casa en las Montañas Paoz. Debía contactar con sus amigos para el tema de la obra de teatro. Debido a la distancia, la única manera era el uso de la red social diseñada por su amiga Bulma: Briefsbook.

 **Grupo de Briefsbook.**

 _Sharpner: Por fin llegaste, cerebrito._

 _Iresa: ¡Hola, Gohan! *emoji de corazón*_

 _Videl: Tortugo…_

 _Gohan: ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la espera._

 _Videl: ¿Cómo vamos a llevar a cabo la obra?_

 _Sharpner: No entiendo cómo me habéis convencido para hacer esto._

 _Iresa: Con mi dulce mirada…_

 _Sharpner: *emoji vomitando*_

 _Videl: Por favor, no se salgan del tema. ¿De qué va a tratar?_

 _Iresa: De amor._

 _Sharpner: De combates._

 _Iresa: ¡De amor!_

 _Sharpner: ¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso!_

 _Gohan: O de las dos cosas a la vez…_

 _Videl: Continúa, Gohan._

 _Gohan: Mmmmmm… Podríamos hacer una de las escenas heroicas del Gran Saiyaman._

 _Sharpner: *emoji pensativo*¨_

 _Iresa: *emoji de cara con corazones* Que listo eres, Gohan._

 _Videl: Me gusta la idea._

 _Sharpner: Venga, y a mí. ¿Pero qué papeles tendremos? ¿De qué tratara exactamente? ¿Cómo ensayaremos? ¿Y los efectos especiales? Me duele la cabeza…_

 _Videl: Calma, calma._

 _Gohan: Mis padres se marchan todo el fin de semana a la Ciudad del Oeste con sus amigos. Podríais venir a mi casa a pasar el fin de semana y ensayaríamos aquí._

 _Videl: ¿No les importará?_

 _Gohan: En absoluto._

 _Iresa: ¡Sí!_

 _Sharpner: ¡Buen plan!_

 _Videl: En ese caso de acuerdo. Hablaremos todo cuando nos veamos._

 _Gohan: Os espero en unas horas. Adiós._

-Desconectándose de Briefsbook – dijo la voz cuando Gohan cerró sesión.

El joven se levantó de la silla para ir a ver a sus padres y contarles acerca de lo ocurrido en la escuela. Sus padres ya se encontraban, junto a Goten, haciendo el equipaje.

-Mamá, papá. Hoy en la escuela nos han encargado preparar una obra de teatro para la semana que viene. Hemos pensado que deberíamos ensayar este fin de semana, por lo que he propuesto que, ya que os vais, vengan a casa a pasar el fin de semana para poder preparar todo. ¿Os importa?

-Por mi parte, no – dijo Goku mientras terminaba de guardar sus gi de combate.

-¿Jóvenes adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas pasando un fin de semana solos sin ninguna supervisión adulta? – preguntó Chichi con tono indignado.

- _Aquí viene la charla._ – pensó el joven saiyan.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de eso, jovencito – le regañó Chichi con un dedo inquisidor apuntando al chico – Pero si es un trabajo del colegio no tengo más opción que dejarlo pasar, después de todo, es tu futuro lo que está en juego. Pero prométeme que no haréis nada extraño y que os comportaréis.

-Lo… prometo… - dijo Gohan completamente sorprendido -. _¡Qué suertudo soy! ¡Ni yo me lo creo todavía!_

…

-¡Hola! – saludó animada Iresa bajando de la nave que Videl acababa de aterrizar en el jardín de Gohan.

Los señores Son ya habían abandonado la vivienda rumbo a West City, donde se reunirían con Bulma y su familia para pasar un fin de semana junto con sus amigos Krilin, Yamcha y demás. ¿Por qué Gohan no había asistido? Pues por lo estudios, obvio. Sabía que el fin de semana iba a tener que seguir estudiando y se negó a acompañarlos a principios de semana.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! ¡Debió haber sido maravilloso criarse aquí! ¿Verdad, Gohan? – exclamó Iresa mirando hacia todos lados y admirando la naturaleza que la rodeaba mientras avanzaba hacia el chico seguida por Sharpner y Videl.

-Sin duda es un lugar muy tranquilo, perfecto para estudiar, ahora entiendo porque eres tan cerebrito – espetó Sharpner.

-Sentíos como en vuestra casa – dijo Gohan hospitalariamente -. Podéis aprovechar estos días también para relajaos de la ciudad. Pasad, os ofreceré unas bebidas.

Los cuatros chicos entraron en la vivienda de los Son, perfectamente recogida debido a la inminente visita, y se sentaron en los sofás donde Gohan les sirvió unas Coke mientras charlaban un poco de la obra teatral.

-Está claro que Gohan será el Gran Saiyaman – comentó Iresa guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, nadie lo haría mejor que el mismo héroe de Ciudad Satán – corroboró Videl.

-Yo quiero ser el villano. – aportó Sharpner.

-En ese caso… Yo seré la acompañante de Sharpner, mientras que Videl será la chica a la que rescata Gohan – dijo Iresa mirando con una pícara sonrisa a sus dos amigos, quienes se sonrojaron levemente.

-El tema de efectos especiales será fácil – siguió hablando Sharpner mirando a Gohan-, te transformarás en eso que hiciste en el torneo y pan comido. Emitías luz y sonido.

- _Vaya… Parece que se acuerdan de todo perfectamente… -_ pensó el saiyan –. De… acuerdo.

-En ese caso, está todo decidido. Solo queda preparar la obra al completo. – Videl estaba muy alegre con el tema de poder estar junto a Gohan estos días. Los fin de semanas siempre están separados, su relación se limitaba al colegio desde que se acabó con Majin Buu.

-Eso nos encargaremos yo y Videl. Tenemos más tacto que vosotros para escribir historias. Ahora… déjennos trabajar. – dijo Iresa mientras movía su mano hacia ellos indicando que se marcharan.

…

La noche empezaba a caer en los Montes Paoz. Videl e Iresa se encontraban sentadas en el césped bajo un árbol mientras discutían acerca de la obra y apuntaban en folios los guiones y detalles que podrían hacer del espectáculo algo mucho más divertido al público.

Mientras tanto, Sharpner dormía plácidamente junto al río a unos cuantos metros de las chicas, con un gorro cubriéndole el rostro de los últimos rayos solares. Gohan se encontraba un poco más allá, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, tumbado bocarriba y con ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, junto a él, había un reproductor de música, cortesía de la Capsule Corporation, que Gohan solía usar cuando se encontraba aburrido y necesitaba algo que le entretuviera.

En ese momento, estaba sonando una canción, una canción hermosa, la favorita de Gohan. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la melodía sonaba a su lado. Alcanzó un gran punto de relajación a la vez que la hierba bajo su cuerpo lo invitaba a un tranquilo sueño.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

 _If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

- _Esta canción me recuerda tanto a Videl…_ \- pensó el chico -. _Si supiera cuanto me importa, cuanto la amo. Pero no puedo declararme para ser rechazado y que todo desaparezca…_

-Esa es una bella canción.

No se había percatado de que la chica de sus pensamientos había llegado junto a él. Se había sumergido tanto en la melodía que la percepción de su ki se vio nublada por la falta de concentración.

-Oh, Videl. Sí, la verdad es que sí lo es. Sin duda, mi canción favorita – dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba, sentándose en el suelo.

-Nunca pensé que al tímido Gohan le gustara música romántica – contestó la chica con una risa.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí – Gohan le siguió la gracia – _Como que te amo._

-Iresa y yo ya hemos terminado la obra, ha quedado bastante bien a nuestro parecer. Es momento de que la leáis Sharpner y tú, por si hay algo que no es de su agrado.

-Claro… La leeré de inmediato.

Gohan se levantó del césped con una acrobacia digna de un saiyan de su talla, y caminó junto a la chica de sus sueños hacia la orilla del río para leer el guion junto a sus amigos. En ese pequeño trayecto, Gohan fijó la mirada en los ojos celeste de Videl, se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

 _-Losing you is like living in a world with no air…_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

 _¡Hola! Vaya, cerca de 4 meses sin subir nada… Lo siento muchísimo, pero perdí la inspiración y el tiempo al entrar en la universidad. La parte que habéis leído la tenía escrita desde el mes de agosto, me comprometo a continuarla, aunque mi expresión haya empeorado en estos meses (en mi grado universitario no somos de redactar mucho, solo números jajaja). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier comentario será bienvenido. Nos vemos en el próximo. ¡Adiós!_


	2. Capítulo 2: El juego de la botella

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 2: El juego de la botella.**

La noche cayó en las Montañas Paoz. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el salón de la residencia Son, al resguardo del frío, teniendo una última charla antes de dormir. Había sido un día tranquilo, pero a la vez fuera de lo normal. Nunca había disfrutado de un día con sus amigos, aunque se tratara de un trabajo escolar.

-No ha quedado tan mal, ¿verdad? – preguntó Iresa a los chicos.

-La verdad es que la trama es bastante interesante, si sabemos ponerlo en acción, el público lo disfrutará – comentó Sharpner.

La obra teatral del Gran Saiyaman, realizada por Videl e Iresa, contaba como un malvado había secuestrado a la hija de Mr. Satán con el objetivo de forzar un combate contra el héroe del planeta. Combate que no tendría que realizarse por la espectacular aparición del Gran Saiyaman.

- _Prácticamente, es igual que mis actuaciones en la vida real_ – pensó Gohan al leer el guión.

-¿Qué día se realizaban estos actos? – preguntó Videl.

-El lunes.

-¡¿El lunes?! – exclamó Videl - ¿No es un poco precipitado?

-No te preocupes, se realizará por la noche, y tampoco es tan extensa. Ten en cuenta que hay muchas más actuaciones aparte de la nuestra. El profesor me envió el programa de la celebración. Según muestra aquí, además de las estúpidas actuaciones de Ángela y su amiga Kokoa, también hay combates de artes marciales, otra actuación musical de un artista desconocido, rondas de humor, batallas de rap, y muchas otras cosas – comentó Iresa con ilusión por la expectativa de ese día.

-Vaya… Sí que ha habido participación, sinceramente, no me lo esperaba – comentó Sharpner.

-Oye, chicos, ¿les apetece que juguemos a un juego muy divertido antes de dormir? – propuso Iresa con una sonrisa picarona.

-Em… Claro… ¿De qué trata? – preguntó Gohan con un poco de miedo por la sonrisa traviesa de Iresa.

-Es un juego que yo me he inventado. Es la combinación de "Yo nunca", "Verdad o Reto" y "La botella". Os explico. Cogemos un botella, la giramos y el que salga elegido deberá decir algo que nunca haya hecho. Las personas que lo hayan hecho deben beber…

-¿Beber? ¿Beber qué? – preguntó incrédulo Gohan interrumpiéndola.

-¡Esto! – dijo Iresa con felicidad sacando una botella de Jagger especial para chupitos de su mochila.

-¿Pretendes que bebamos eso? – preguntó Videl incrédula viendo la cantidad de alcohol que tenía ese licor.

-Estarás de broma – comentó Sharpner atónito.

-Venga, no sean aguafiestas, todos tenemos 18 años, nunca está mal divertirse un poco. No he terminado de explicar. El que haya hecho lo dicho por el elegido por la botella, debe beber un chupito de esto. Entonces, el elegido por la botella debe hacerle un "verdad o reto" a esa persona.

-¿Y si hay más de uno que bebe? – preguntó Videl.

-En ese caso, el elegido por la botella elige a una de las personas. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Jugamos?

-Si no hay otra opción… - dijo Sharpner.

-Me arrepentiré de esto… - comentó Videl.

- _Creo que a esto se refería mamá con la hormonas revolucionadas…_ \- pensó Gohan – De acuerdo…

Al principio, se empezaron con cosas descabelladas, que nadie había hecho, evitando en cierta manera tener que beber en gran cantidad. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la situación se ponía más y más "juvenil".

-Sharpner, te tocó. – dijo Iresa al girar la botella.

-Yo nunca… - dijo el chico pensativo – He tocado los senos de una chica fuera de una situación sexual.

- _Demonios…_ \- pensó Gohan a la vez que bebía.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-¿El tímido y adorable Gohan metiendo mano a una chica? – dijo Iresa con las manos en la cara mientras que se sonrojaba, mitad por el alcohol y mitad por las cosas que imaginaba con el chico.

-Puedo explicarlo, tenía 11 años y una chica se estaba ahogando en un río, así que tuve que sujetarla de donde pude y dio la casualidad que fue de sus senos – comentó el chico apesadumbrado.

-Oh… Que noble y tierno, sabía que un chico como tú nunca haría algo así – dijo Iresa con voz melosa mientras se sujetaba a su brazo, generando un gesto de reprobación de Videl.

-En ese caso, Gohan, ¿Verdad o Reto? – pregunta Sharpner.

-Em… Reto… - respondió el chico, no quería que le preguntaran nada sobre su extraña transformación.

-¿Qué puedo pedirte? – se cuestionó Sharpner.

-Te daré una idea – dijo Iresa acercándose a su oído.

-Bueno, Gohan… Por insistencia de esta loca, tienes que quitarte toda la parte de arriba.

-¿Toda la ropa superior? _Lo que me faltaba, que vean mi físico._

A duras penas, Gohan se quitó la camiseta holgada que cubría y camuflaba su imponente y perfecta anatomía. Sus pectorales bien trabajados, sus abdominales bien marcados y sus brazos fuertemente definidos se dejaron ver para sorpresa de los allí presentes. En el caso de Videl, ya había visto a Gohan con su gi de entrenamiento, por lo que no era tan impactante, aunque verdaderamente, esa hermoso contemplar ese cuerpo.

-No puedo creerlo, Gohan. Estás demasiado apetecible – dijo Iresa con los ojos que le salían de las órbitas.

- _¿Por qué solo me pasan a mí estas cosas?_ – pensó el chico con resignación.

El juego continuó y el estado de los chicos iba cada vez a peor, el alcohol ya estaba nublando sus vistas, y sus sentidos de la vergüenza estaban disminuyendo. Gohan giró la botella, y esta apuntó directamente a Iresa. En la cara de la chica apareció una sonrisa disimulada, que solo fue percibida por Gohan. El joven Saiyan ya sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algo, y lo que más le desconcertaba es que probablemente el objetivo de esa trama sería él.

-Yo nunca he participado en la edición infantil del Torneo de Artes Marciales. – dijo la rubia.

Videl se quedó sorprendida con esa afirmación. Era más que obvio que el objetivo en ese momento era que ella fuera la siguiente víctima. La joven de ojos azules bebió un chupito con miedo de lo que venía después. Su vista empezaba a notarse cada vez menos nítida.

-Videl, ¿verdad o reto? – preguntó la blonda.

-Verdad…

-Si tuvieras que besar a alguien en esta habitación, ¿quién sería? – preguntó con una mirada malvada.

-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? – dijo la chica indignada.

-¿Prefieres un reto? – preguntó Iresa con inocencia.

-Sí, mejor. _Todo sea por salvarme de responder._

-Besa a Gohan.

Gohan que en ese momento estaba dando un trago a una botella de agua, escupió toda en la cara de Sharpner quien se encontraba en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, un estado conocido comúnmente como "ebriedad".

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron ambos chicos mirando a Iresa.

-Vamos, es un reto, Videl. Bésalo. No tiene que significar nada. Es simplemente, un beso – dijo su amiga como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gohan y Videl se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No decían nada pero era más que obvio lo que estaban diciéndose con la mirada. Era una mezcla entre "¿qué hacemos?" y pidiéndose permiso.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperan? – decía insistentemente Iresa.

Los chicos se miraron una vez más y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Cerraron los ojos a medida que la distancia se iba reduciendo. Un gran rubor iba apareciendo en sus mejillas y las respiraciones se notaban bastante aceleradas. Ya quedaba poco, podía sentir que prácticamente se estaban rozando.

-Mira, Goten, están jugando a succionarse las caras – dijo una voz conocida desde la ventana haciendo que se separarán muy sonrojados y observaran al emisor de esa voz –. Verás cuando se lo digamos a tía Chichi, mañana está preparando la boda.

-Sí, saltará de alegría. Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión. Vámonos. – dijo el pequeño Goten a la vez que él y Trunks emprendían el vuelo.

Gohan se quedó quieto durante unos segundos mientras que su mente reorganizaba todo lo que había pasado. "Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión", eso había dicho su hermano. Chichi debía de haberlos mandando a espiar que estaba pasando. El joven observó la mesa, estaba la enorme botella de licor, los vasos, Sharpner en un mundo alterno en el sofá, Iresa sin saber que había pasado y Videl muy sonrojada. Luego, miró hacía el espejo y vio su reflejo, obviamente se le notaba sonrojado y con los ojos ligeramente más cerrados de lo normal. Si esos chicos habían ido a espiar, el mensaje que tienen para su madre no es nada bueno.

El joven Saiyan se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para seguirlos, pero los efectos del alcohol estaban patentes en su movimiento. Sus pasos estaban ligeramente desviados, y sus ojos veían como todo se movía.

-Maldita sea… No puedo dejar que se marchen… -dijo mientras llegaba a la ventana y comenzaba a volar.

Su vuelo era muy torpe, con muchos altibajos, estaba claro que le estaba costando mucho concentrar correctamente el ki.

-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡Esperad! – gritó mientras aumentaba más su velocidad a pesar de lo extremadamente mal que se estaba sintiendo.

Los chicos delante de él, se percataron de su presencia y se detuvieron en seco mientras que observaban el rostro bastante demacrado que Gohan tenía en esos momentos.

-¿A qué habéis venido? – preguntó el mayor.

-Mamá nos dijo que nos pasáramos a ver cómo iba todo, simplemente – dijo Goten con toda la inocencia.

-¿Y cómo lo habéis visto?

-Eliminando que estabais jugando a succionaros las caras, no había nada raro, estabais hablando mientras bebíais ese zumo oscuro. Es de uva, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es zumo de uva – mintió Gohan mientras se iba alejando lentamente mucho más aliviado. – _Menos mal que aún son pequeños y no saben distinguir el alcohol y el resto de bebidas._ En ese caso, no os molesto más. Nos vemos el domingo, Goten. Cuídense.

-¿Se cree que somos imbéciles? – preguntó Trunks con una risa muy parecida a la de Vegeta mientras veía como se marchaba.

Gohan dio la vuelta y voló rápidamente hacía su casa. Al llegar, se encontró a Iresa también dormida en el sofá, al igual que Sharpner. Pero Videl no estaba, ¿dónde se habría metido?

-¿Videl? – preguntó el chico en un susurro para no despertar a sus amigos.

El Saiyan cerró los ojos para percibir el ki de su amiga. No tardó demasiado, obteniendo su ubicación. ¿Qué hacía en su dormitorio? Gohan subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama, tranquilamente dormida. Su rostro mostraba una paz absoluta, cero preocupaciones.

-Es hermosa… - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y la tapaba con unas mantas.

Nuevamente, su melodía favorita volvió a sonar en su mente mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a la chica de sus sueños.

- _Tell me how you goin' be without me? If you ain't here I just can't breathe._ _There's no air, no air._

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

 _Creo que os debo una disculpa a todos por haber estado 2 meses sin actualizar pero la universidad no me ha dado tiempo para nada. Espero que les guste este capítulo aunque está un poco fuera del romanticismo con el que está preparado el fic. Igualmente, es por añadir algo de humor y de experiencias típicas de la adolescencia._


	3. Capítulo 3: Los bufones Z

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 3: Los bufones Z.**

El sonido de un teléfono fue lo primero que Gohan escuchó esa mañana de sábado. El joven saiyan abrió sus párpados con algo de molestia a la vez que se levantaba de su cama para contestar a ese aparato del diablo.

-¿Alguna vez el teléfono ha tenido un sonido tan insufrible como ahora? – se preguntó el chico a la vez que se ponía de pie.

No tardó más de un segundo un tener que apoyarse contra lo primero que encontró a mano, se encontraba tremendamente mareado, todo le daba vueltas y tenía una extraña sensación de vértigo que le revolvía el estómago.

-Por Kamisama, ¿Por qué me encuentro tan mal? – se preguntó el chico al ver su estado.

-Es lo que se llama "resaca" – contestó una dulce voz detrás suya.

Gohan se giró para observar al emisor de dicha voz. Videl le miraba con una sonrisa cansada y con sus bellos ojos cerúleos ligeramente cerrados. Ahora lo recordaba, la joven luchadora se había quedado dormida en su cama, y él, que estaba incluso peor que su amiga, no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse a su lado y dejar que el sueño le librara de aquella sensación embriagadora.

-Ahora… Hazme un favor y responde a ese dichoso teléfono… - dijo antes de volver a ocultarse en la almohada de Gohan para evitar los ligeros rayos de Sol.

Con toda la energía que le era posible y evitando no vomitar, Gohan avanzó unos pasos hasta el pasillo para responder al condenado teléfono que no paraba de sonar. ¿Quién era la persona que deseaba tanto comunicarse con la residencia Son?

Tras un corto pero horrible tramo, el guerrero más poderoso del universo por fin llegó hasta el aparato. Apoyándose en la pared más cercana para poder resistir descolgó el auricular.

-Residencia de los Son, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar a estas horas tan intempestivas? – preguntó amablemente el primogénito de Goku.

-¡GOHAN! – Fue lo primero que se oyó por el auricular. Un alarido que el joven sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

-Ma… Mamá… ¿Qué te hace llamar a estas horas…? Estaba dormido… - dijo con miedo el chico.

-¡¿Que qué me hace llamar a estas horas?! ¡¿Zumo de uva?! ¡¿Succionarse las caras?! ¡¿Problemas para volar?!

Gohan se quedó mudo y paralizado por el miedo, parece que su hermano y el hijo de Vegeta no eran tan inocentes como pensaba, ¡y tampoco muy discretos!

-¡No he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida! – gritó Chichi.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-Y bien, ¿qué estaba haciendo tu hermano cuando pasasteis por el lugar? – preguntó Chichi mientras tomaba un poco de café en el desayuno junto a sus amigos.

-Pues fue muy curioso – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa perversa.

-Síii, mucho – dijo Goten mirando a su amigo con la misma sonrisa.

-Vamos, déjense de secretos, ¿qué pasaba?

-Pues, Gohan y sus amigos estaban en el sofá, charlando tranquilamente, bueno, uno de ellos se había quedado dormido, pero también es que era bastante tarde – dijo Goten.

-Es normal que hablen, así son las relaciones entre amigos – dijo Bulma.

-Sí, parece ser que el zumo de fruta que tenían en la mesa producía sueño. Jugaban a una cosa llamada "Verdad o Reto" y Gohan ya no tenía la camiseta puesta. – comentó Goten inocentemente.

-Es cierto, además, parecía que habían conjuntado el juego con otro de succionarse las caras... Videl y él se habrían succionado mutuamente si no hubiéramos intervenido justo en ese momento.

-¿Có… Cómo…? – preguntó incrédula Chichi dejando la taza de café en la mesa, mientras Bulma la miraba sabiendo la posible reacción.

-Vaya, sí que ha crecido nuestro Gohan, todavía recuerdo como lloraba cuando Raditz lo tenía atrapado, y ahora, ya se besa con chicas. – comentó no muy acertadamente Krilin.

-La verdad es que se ha puesto muy guapo, con un cuerpo increíble, y sumándole su inteligencia, su nobleza y su inocencia, es irresistible – dijo 18 ganándose una mirada de su marido.

-Si entrenara más podría conseguir lo que quisiera… pero ese insecto ya está descuidando su entrenamiento – dijo Vegeta -, cuando tengamos problemas no podrá ni transformarse en Super Saiyan si sigue así.

-¡No se vayan del tema! ¡Goten, Trunks! ¡Necesito que me cuenten más! ¿Hablaron con Gohan o algo? – exigió Chichi.

-¡Sí! Nos siguió como pudo para preguntarnos que hacíamos allí – respondió Goten.

-¿Cómo que "como pudo"?

-Tenía algunos problemas para volar adecuadamente, se tambaleaba demasiado… - aportó Trunks.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

-Mamá, déjame explicarte… - comenzó Gohan con miedo, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-¡Cómo vuelva a enterarme de algo así! ¡Te traigo de las orejas hasta West City! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

-¡Sí, mamá! – dijo Gohan poniéndose firme.

Chichi colgó el teléfono y Gohan por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Tanto estrés le había quitado la resaca de un plumazo y ahora solo deseaba poder tumbarse en la cama y dormir un poco más.

-¿Quién era? – le preguntó Videl abriendo un ojo al verlo volver.

-Mi madre. Al parecer Goten y Trunks se han ido de la lengua y se ha mosqueado un poco – dijo el chico mientras que se tumbaba nuevamente al lado de la pelinegra. – Buenas noches.

-¡Pero si son las 11 de la mañana! – le reclamó la chica.

-Un poquito más, por favor.

…

-¿No son adorables? – pudo escuchar entrecortadamente Gohan.

-Bah.

-Venga, no seas celoso, son encantadores, han dormido juntos. Esto es amor de verdad.

-Si tú lo dices…

Iresa y Sharpner observaban a ambos jóvenes desde el umbral de la habitación. La chica con sus manos en su rostro y con una mirada de ilusión, mientras que el chico con cara de indiferencia.

-Eh, parejita, ya es mediodía, es hora de levantarse – dijo Iresa mientras zarandeaba a Gohan.

-Un poquito más, mamá…

-No, ya has dormido demasiado, arriba – dijo Iresa entre risas cogiéndolo de un brazo para levantarlo–. Y tú también, Videl.

Necesitaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que por fin estaban completamente despiertos. Los cuatro salieron a pasear por las Montañas Paoz para aprovechar el buen día que hacía.

El día fue bastante agradable, comieron en un prado, pescaron, nadaron, incluso hubo un pequeño entrenamiento. Sharpner quería conocer la fuerza de Gohan y no hacía más que retarlo a un combate, cosa a la que se negaba el saiyan.

-Venga, te juro que no te haré daño – dijo Sharpner por enésima vez.

-No es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa – dijo Gohan entre risas.

-En ese caso, venga, en guardia - Sharpner se lanzó por la espalda contra Gohan soltándole una patada directa a la nuca.

Sharpner estaba seguro de que iba a dar en su objetivo pero cuando llegó el momento de sentir el golpe solo pudo notar como su pierna recorría aire.

-Te repito que no te lo aconsejo – dijo Gohan a su espalda.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? Esta no podrás esquivarla.

El rubio lanzó una nueva ofensiva. El puño esta vez iba dirigido a la cara del muchacho pero este solo levantó un dedo para detener completamente ese golpe. Después con un elegante y rápido movimiento de muñeca agarró el brazo de Sharpner lanzándolo unos cuantos metros con una perfecta llave de muai thai.

-Sharpner, te aconsejo yo también que no insistas. Gohan está en una posición a la que nosotros nunca llegaremos – comentó Videl viendo que Sharpner iba a intentar un nuevo asalto.

-Es cierto, además de que es el Gran Saiyaman, tiene una fase extraña. – dijo Iresa haciendo que Gohan tragara saliva.

-Es verdad, en el Torneo se te pusieron los cabellos dorados y emitías una extraña luz, ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sharpner.

-Eso es lo que el Gran Mr. Satán llamaría un truco. – dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

-¡Vaya, Krilin, Yamcha, cuánto tiempo! – dijo Gohan al ver como sus amigos aterrizaban. - ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Ya sabes, después del numerito de ayer, tu madre nos pidió que viniéramos a echar un ojo. ¿Te estás portando bien, Gohan? – dijo Krilin con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro, ¿cómo me iba a portar si no? – dijo el chico con cierto rubor.

-Eso no es lo que nos han contado Goten y Trunks. Eh, succionadores de caras – rió Yamcha mirando a Videl y a Gohan alternativamente haciendo que ambos se pusieran realmente sonrojados.

-Permítanme presentarles, estos son Iresa y Sharpner, unos amigos – comentó Gohan intentado cambiar de tema.

-Vaya, vaya, otra pareja, ¿ustedes también juegan a lo mismo que estos dos? – comentó maliciosamente Krilin, estaba claro que habían venido a reírse un poco de los adolescentes.

-Noso... Nosotros… ¡Nosotros no somos pareja! – gritó Sharpner avergonzando.

-¡Eso son buenas noticias! – dijo Yamcha – Hola, preciosa, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieci… dieciocho… - comentó Iresa algo avergonzada por ese individuo.

-¡Parecen que hoy son todos buenas noticias! ¡Toma, este es mi número, llámame! ¡Soy Yamcha, guerrero Z y jugador de béisbol! A sus servicios, damisela – se presentó el guerrero mientras besaba la mano de la chica.

Gohan miraba a sus amigos con algo de vergüenza. Parecían dos críos, uno soltando burradas para ponerlos en evidencia y el otro… ¡ligando con una chica que podría ser su hija!

-Según nos han dicho, aún les queda una noche más aquí – Ahora Krilin dirigió su mirada a Gohan y Videl-. Por favor, cuando vuelvan sus padres, que la familia no se haya incrementado en un miembro más.

-O igual dos, nuestro pequeño Gohan tiene pinta de ser una máquina, cansarse seguro que no se cansa. Y, Gohan, no uses mucho poder, que ella es una humana normal. – comentó Yamcha.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN DICIENDO?! – les gritó Gohan completamente sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras, ¿cómo iba a mirar a Videl después de ese discurso?

-Nuestra misión ha concluido. ¡Nos marchamos! – dijeron al unísono mientras emprendían el vuelo bajo las miradas desorbitadas de sus otros dos amigos.

Por fin se quedaron solos, y un silencio apareció durante varios segundos en el grupo.

-Creo… creo que tienes unos amigos un poco peculiares, Gohan – comentó Sharpner.

-Pues he tenido que crecer con ellos… Imagínate…

 **FINAL DE TERCER CAPÍTULO.**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, estoy alargando mucho la llegada del "Día de la Colecta" porque estoy con mis últimos exámenes y no puedo concentrarme en pensar bien la actuación. Por eso estoy metiendo capítulos de relleno. ¡Y pensar que estoy iba a ser un One-Shot de unas 7.000 palabras! Un saludo y hasta la próxima._


End file.
